Grading papers
by A Pessimistic Optimist
Summary: This is a fanfic I wrote out of boredom, so enjoy the slash which is MALE X MALE because Shikamaru sure did! xD Rated M because of Shika being a Peeping Tom on Asuma and Kakashi and because of masturbation scene! Yes, AsuKaka -


**WARNINGS:** THIS IS A YAOI/SLASH FANFICTION MEANING THAT IT HAS MALE ON MALE ACTION IN IT, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ, IT'S THAT FLIPPING SIMPLE, NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND THIS I WARN YOU THAT IT MAY BE A LITTLE TOO GRAPHIC FOR VIRGIN MINDS!!

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of these characters and did and will not make any money for this fanfic!! So enjoy it xD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Grading Papers**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's a normal hot summer afternoon where all of the teachers were hurrying to finish grading their student's papers before the exams and school let out. My father is so dang lazy it's a wonder why Lady Tsunade even made him a teacher at her school, so troublesome. Since Shikaku is out and about, probably getting drunk with the gang again, I'm here sighing over _his_ work, so my mother doesn't get angry at him and I won't have to be scared of going home for week. For some reason I think my father knows this and is using it against me....I hate it.

My brows furrowed as I tried to make out Naruto's handwriting....it was terrible! How he even got to his senior year I will never know, but I have a bet going with Kiba that Sasuke had something to do with it, but what they do is between them. Sighing, I just gave up on Naruto's paper and gave him an 80 for effort before laying the last paper over my done stack and leaned back in my chair, yawning as I stretched out my legs underneath my, well father's, desk. Still balancing on the two back legs of my chair I let my eyes droop shut for a few moments allowing my mind to wonder.

That was until I heard a scream come from the room over and fell on my arse when the chair tipped. _Ow_, I muttered standing up and rubbing my butt-bone before I went out the classroom door and next door. Yet upon seeing the door cracked and no one around the hallways I opened the door a bit, curiously looking in. I gasped almost silently at what I saw and couldn't help, but stare at the sight....the horribly erotic sight laid out before me.

There was my very own sensei, my second father hovering over a very flushed, sweaty, and panting Kakashi, both completely nude. My eyes traveled along both of their scarred bodies, slick with sweat, on top of a desk clear of all contents, saying sweet nothings to each other while their bodies rocked against one another like they were linked and becoming one.

Kakashi let out a small scream and I soon realized that's what had woken me from my thoughts earlier as I watched Asuma lean close to his lover's ear and whisper something probably very naughty and slam up hard inside Kakashi once again. My eyes widened slightly as I saw the Copy-Cat ninja arch his back and run his nails back Asuma's back leaving deep red marks while climaxing upon both of their stomachs. I even silently cursed myself feeling a pleasurable shiver run down my spine and to my groin watching my sensei spend himself deep within the other.

Licking my now dry lips I quickly, but carefully stood up and shut the door running to the closest restroom, making sure it was empty, I went to the handicap stall in the far back and locked the door behind me. I worried my lower lip as I unzipped my tight pants and pulled out my stiff member. I groaned softly as the cold air hit it, but soon I was stroking it while my head leaned against the tile wall, eyes shut tight remembering what I had just saw.

At the moment I didn't care if it was wrong to jack off to that or even that I had watched it, but I'm way too hard to even give it another thought as I felt precum gather at my tip. I ran my thumb across it, using the bit as a type lube to fist myself faster while pleasurable shocks ran up and down my spine. Feeling my stomach tighten I panted raggedly while moving towards the toilet as I stroked myself fast before squeezing the bottom and moving up letting myself climax into the bowl.

After steadying my breath I tucked my spent member back inside of boxers and jeans. Unlocking the door and walking over to the sink I washed my hands and face before walking down a different hallway than my usual one and outside of the school I called my mother and told her I'd be home shortly. Once I hung up I let myself crack a lopsided smile....maybe grading my father's papers wouldn't be that bad anymore.


End file.
